iFight Underground
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Freddie has been fighting in an underground club called No Limit. His mother knows, disapproves, but still allows him to fight. Carly and Sam didn't know about it, until a fan of Freddie and iCarly, sends them a video of it. Carly disapproves and tries to get to him quit. Sam decides to join. Freddie still fights anyway. How will it end? Mostly Freddie centered.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, my first fanfic after two or three years. I'm sorry if they may seem OOC.

This takes place during the second season of iCarly.

* * *

"Adrianna Rose!" The crowd chanted.

Freddie popped his neck and straightened his dark gray shirt. He punched at the air and looked at his friend 'Adrianna.'

"Are you ready to go out there and kick some bitch's ass?" Freddie asked.

Kimberly aka Adrianna stretched. Her black Smurfette tank-top rode up a little to reveal a small sliver of tanned skin. "Hell yeah. I finally got my chance at being the No Limit Young Girl's Face. After three years." She fixed her knuckle gloves and punched the air. "I'm going in. You and Jack have my back, right?"

Freddie snorted, "Yeah. We all have each other's backs. That's how Chemical Reaction works."

Chemical Reaction was their group that they created with help from their boss Eric. Originally, Chemical Reaction was supposed to be 'bodyguards' for 'Veronica Roth' but they had 'gotten sick' of it. So they turned their backs on 'Veronica.'

"Get out there and kick ass," Jack said. He had walked up. He was wearing a black shirt and black shorts.

Kim went behind the curtain, much to the cheers of the audience.

She was about 5'2. Her hair was long and light brown. She was the same age as Freddie and Jack, at around sixteen.

Jack was 5'3. He had shaggy brown hair and was tanned. He was tanned from being in the sun.

Freddie wiped his hands on his baggy shorts.

Two guys walked up, wearing undershirts and shorts. One guy has short black hair and the other has shaggy blond hair. They were sixteen too. They were known as Party Poison, along with 'Veronica' who's real name is Natalie.

"I feel bad that we have to go out there and hit a girl." The blond haired boy, Michael said.

"They signed up for it," Jack countered.

It was true. A girl has the free-will of signing up to fight guys if she wants to. Kim and Natalie signed up for it.

"I don't want to hurt Kim too badly," The boy Adam said.

"We got to go out there and cheat." Mike said and the two boys left through the curtain.

Freddie and Jack went to the curtain. Freddie peered out as the two boys got in the ring. Jack stared at Kim who backed up into one of the posts. "Damn all this stupid drama to Hell."

"Yeah," Freddie said. He and Jack ran down the ramp to the ring. Freddie slid under the bottom rope and jumped on Adam's back. The crowd cheered as Jack grabbed Mike and brought him down.

Hopefully Jack still wasn't pissed off at his loss of the Dress-Off Match he had with Mike

Kim and Natalie did their own thing with slaps, punches, and throwing each other into the post.

Freddie hoped that Adam or Mike won't bring out the kendo sticks or barbed-wire. He already took that beating yesterday on Friday.

Freddie came down to Earth when he was thrown into the ropes and rebounded into Adam. He focused on rubbing Adam's face in the mat.

He looked up to see Kim hitting Natalie with a kendo stick.

"Use the tables!" The audience was chanting.

* * *

Freddie, Jack, and Kim walked into the hotel lobby with their bags. Freddie was feeling like he had gotten ran down by a truck and he had to get up to fight again the next day on Saturday.

"No wet kids in my lobby!" Lewbert shouted at them.

They had already showered back at the club.

"Quiet Lewbert! I'm tired of your shit!" Freddie shouted back and they went to the stairs.

"Man, I hope Mike's not pissed off at me because I hit him with the kendo stick," Jack said. Jack is bisexual and has a crush on Mike. As far as Freddie and Kim know, Mike doesn't like Jack, like _that_. Kim didn't have the heart to tell him that and break his heart even more.

"You're just doing your job," Freddie said. He walked in the apartment with his two friends following. "Ssh. My mom's asleep." He noticed that Marissa was actually awake. "Never mind."

"She doesn't look asleep to me," Jack pointed out.

"I'm just worried about you," Marissa said to Freddie.

Freddie nodded, "I know. But I love fighting. It's in my blood." He got into fighting because his dad was known as 'The Suspense' but died after doing a Death Round Match.

There was ten years of not doing Death Round Matches, but they recently came back last year. The crowd loved it all.

They had these conversations lots of times and it's always the same. Freddie will continue fighting since he was thirteen and his mother will be hesitative to sign the papers to let him go out of state over the summer.

Marissa sighed, "There's food in the fridge." She went to her room. Freddie felt like crap knowing that his mom is worried about his health being in danger, but he loved fighting. It made him feel closer to his dad, knowing that's what his dad was doing too.

* * *

"Hey Freddie, where were you on Saturday?" Carly asked as they walked into Ridgeway.

"I was busy," Freddie said. That wasn't a lie; he was busy…taking a steel chair to the back.

"Helping your mother make cashew oil?" Sam asked.

Freddie rolled his eyes, "I have a life outside of you two, you know."

"Who wants to be friends with you?" Sam asked.

Freddie rolled his eyes, "My friends in the AV club."

They don't know that he dropped out of all the clubs at school because he joined No Limit. He still keeps in touch with the club members, because he has to borrow them when he has to go fight at times.

"They're not your friends," Sam said.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Freddie said and walked away.

He knew that telling Carly and Sam that he fights at No Limit would cause a big problem. Sam would try to join No Limit and probably break everyone's bones. Carly would try to get him to quit No Limit while saying that it's too dangerous.

He does have some scars, especially the six-inch one that currently resides by his shoulder blade and the four-inch diagonal scar on his shoulder. But he did sign up for it and knew all the dangers. He wasn't sure how to tell them that.

* * *

A/N: So, how is it so far?

I'm sorry that it may not make any sense yet.


	2. Chapter 2

"I think Freddie's lying," Carly said as they walked down the hallway to get to the stairs.

"Lying about what?" Sam asked, sounding amused.

Carly shrugged, "I don't know. I saw him talking to a girl on Friday."

"A girl? Talking to Freddie? Willingly?" Sam asked, in between chuckles.

Carly glared at her friend, "Sam. This is serious. What if that's his girlfriend? If she is, how come Freddie won't let us meet her?"

Sam chuckled again, "Freddie having a girlfriend? That's hilarious."

"Sam!" Carly scolded and rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wished she can control her friend.

"It's funny," Sam said.

"No it's not," Carly said as they made it to the stairs. "Ooh, I spy a cute boy."

"Where?" Sam asked, looking to see who Carly spotted.

"Right there, talking to Freddie," Carly said and nodded in the direction.

"I swear that I'm not dating another nerd again. Or try to," Sam replied.

She remembered how trying to share a boy with Carly nearly destroyed their friendship. It wasn't pretty or fun. Then Shane ended up falling down the elevator shaft and they promised to never fight over another boy again.

Carly looked at the two boys, "I wonder what they're talking about." She walked down the stairs, with Sam following her.

"War," The boy had finished saying.

"I know. I got the—" Freddie said and looked over at his two friends. "Hello."

"So, who's your friend?" Sam asked looking at the brown haired boy. She took mental notes that the boy was slightly muscular and slightly tanned. Sam guessed that the boy was tanned from being in the sun.

"This is Jack," Freddie said. Jack looked at the two girls. "This is Carly and Sam," Freddie motioned to the girls.

"So Jack, how did you get that scar?" Carly asked looking at the scar on Jack's upper arm. It was five inches long and going vertical.

Jack looked uncomfortable and lowered the sleeve on his shirt. "It's a very long and painful story that involves barbed-wire and glass."

"Maybe you can tell it to us some time," Carly offered.

Jack shrugged, "Yeah. Sometime." He hoped that they would forget about it. He wished he could. Freddie knew that story very well.

It involved the Nightmare Cage; a sixty-foot high pure steel cage. Jack had climbed up the entire cage and fell fifty-feet onto a table, which was covered with a sheet of glass and barbed-wire. He was the first one to do the Nightmare Cage Match, when they brought the Cage back three months ago.

Oddly enough, Mike was freaking out after the fall between Jack and another guy named Jonathan. The two of them hadn't moved for five minutes, which made Mike freak out more. It had gotten to the point that Freddie, Kim, and Adam had to hold Mike back to keep him from running out to the ring when the doctors showed up. Jack and Jonathan had gotten up to continue their match, this time inside of the Cage.

"So, what are you two talking about?" Sam asked. There was something that involved 'war.'

"I got the notes about the Cold War from History and I was wondering if he needed to borrow them," Jack lied.

"And I was telling him that I got the notes," Freddie said.

Carly said slowly, "Okay." Why was she getting the feeling that they're lying to her?

"I better go," Jack said. He left quickly.

"Congratulations Carly, you scared him off," Sam said.

Carly rolled her eyes, "I did not. He's just…" She had no clue what made Jack uncomfortable. "Busy."

Freddie decided to be a good friend, "I'm sorry Carly, but he's already crushing on someone else."

Carly's face fell, "Oh."

* * *

_Your gear came in. Pick it up after school._

Freddie read the text message that he got from Eric in History. Freddie's heart thumped and felt excited. At least their fight clothes finally showed up after three months of waiting and being missing.

Judging by Jack's expression, he got the text message too. He figured that Kim must have gotten the text message too. Kim actually went to another school, so they met when they joined No Limit, and became Chemical Reaction.

* * *

"I was thinking for the web show we can—you're not listening to me," Carly said.

Freddie looked at her, "I am. I have to go pick something up."

"Right now?" Sam asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, right now. I'll come back and pick something for the web show," Freddie promised.

"It would've been helpful if you told us that," Carly replied.

Freddie shrugged, "It just sprung up on me."

"Ugh, Freddie," said Carly. She sounded annoyed.

"I'll come back. I just have to go pick it up," Freddie said.

* * *

"Remember, we go to War on Friday," Eric reminded the three teens.

"I know. We got the reminder," Kim said and looked at her new clothes. It was neon red shorts, a neon red tank-top, and neon red shoes.

Freddie and Jack's clothes were neon red shorts, neon red vests, and neon red shoes.

In black lettering on the shirts and tank-top it said, "Chemical Reaction' on it.

"I love these clothes." Kim said looking at her clothes and hugged the package, while smiling.

Freddie wanted blue, Kim wanted green, and Jack wanted red. They agreed to use red because it would be a lot cooler than blue or green. And it turns out Jack is right.

"War," Freddie said.

War was when all the sixteen year olds; girls included (even the ones that didn't sign up to fight boys), get in the ring and throw each other out, until the last person is left in the ring. To make it challenging, there's thumbtacks, glass, and sprinkles lay around the ring.

"Yeah," Eric said and looked at the teens. "Is there something you want?"

"Well, I was wondering about the Tangled Wire Match," Jack said.

Eric looked at the teen, "What about it?"

Jack looked thoughtful, "I want to join in."

Eric scratched his chin. He wasn't sure if he should change the three-way match, to a four-way. "I'll think about it."

Jack smiled, "Thanks." They left the office and Kim slapped the back of Jack's head. "Hey."

"Yeah, hey. What are you thinking?" Kim demanded.

Jack rolled his eyes, "That I want to go in the Match."

* * *

A/N: I would like to thank my reviewers, followers, and people that favorite this. You guys are awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, with Freddie at Eric's office, Carly and Sam were sitting on the beanbag chairs in the iCarly studio.

Carly was scrolling through the videos that their viewers submitted. A video of someone wearing a dress caught her eye.

The message said: **Can we get these people on iCarly?**

Carly sent the video up to the monitor and looked at Sam, who looked up. The person was wearing a flowery thin-strapped dress. The other boy, that Carly recognized as Jack was in the corner, wearing a thin-strapped, red cocktail dress. It looked like they were wearing undershirts under the dresses.

She pressed play and the video loaded up. The audience was cheering and a woman, wearing a blue dressed walked to the middle of the ring.

"What is this?" Sam asked confused.

"This is a Dress-Off Match. The first person to get his opponent's dress off wins." The woman said and left the ring. The two boys meet in the middle and looked at each other.

Somewhere off screen, a bell dinged once and the two were suddenly all over each other. There was punching, kicking, and Jack had shoved the other boy into the post.

"I want Jack to win," Carly said.

Sam just stared, "Where is this place? I want in."

The match continued with Jack and the other boy hitting each other. The other boy rolled out of the ring and Jack slid out of the ring.

"What are they…" Carly trailed off, when the two boys threw each other into the fence that was blocking the audience. They both slid down. "I guess you can do that."

The other boy stood up and went to the ring. He pulled out a stick and hit Jack with it.

"Take it off!" The audience chanted and the other boy tried doing so. All of a sudden there was booing and a girl, that has blonde hair appeared in the video.

"Uh-oh," Carly said. It looked like the girl was trying to help the other boy take the dress.

"What the fuck are you doing?" The other boy asked.

The audience started cheering as a brunette girl came into view and tackled the blonde. It sent the two girls tumbling into the fence.

"Damn," Sam said unimpressed. The two girls started punching each other. They pushed each other into the fence. The brunette grabbed the stick and hit the blonde with it. Sam's eyes widened and now looked interested, "Damn." It looked it hurt.

"Wow," Carly said.

The boys were still fighting, and Jack had pushed the other boy into the ring post. The girls were now hitting each other with chairs and sticks.

"Damn." Sam said watching as the boys went back in the ring. They boys continued to hit each other, trying to wear each other down.

"Take it off!" The audience chanted.

Carly and Sam looked at each other. They looked back to the monitor.

"I hope they're talking about the guys," Sam said.

"Me too," Carly agreed.

Jack shoved the other boy into the post. Jack punched him and kicked him. The other guy managed to grab the boy's leg and shoved him to the mat. Another guy popped out of nowhere and seemed to help Jack.

"Ugh," Carly said and rolled her eyes. "That's not fair."

"I'm not sure Carls," Sam replied.

"We want Justin!" The crowd chanted.

"Who's Justin?" Carly asked.

"I don't know," Sam replied. "Why are you asking me?"

The audience cheered as 'Justin' ran out and tackled the one that was trying to help Jack's opponent.

"Oh my god," Carly said in shock as she recognized 'Justin' as Freddie.

"Holy shit," Sam said, seeing what stunned Carly. Freddie fought against the one that was helping Jack's opponent and threw that guy out of the ring. Freddie rolled out of the ring to distract the guy as the two girls were busy distracting each other.

Freddie and the boy found some 'weapons' lying around like another kendo stick and a card table.

"Oh, looks like Freddie is in trouble," Sam said. The boy set the table up and someone Freddie managed to throw the boy through the table. "Never mind."

Jack's opponent somehow managed to remove Jack's dress; revealing that Jack was wearing shorts and a shirt underneath. A bell dinged off-screen and the crowd booed. The video ended.

"Those cheaters," Carly said, referring to Jack's opponents.

"Who said that cheaters never win anything?" Sam asked.

Carly shrugged, "I'm going to see if there are any more videos."

"How? You don't know where this person got the video at," Sam said.

"I saw that it said 'No Limit' on the ring side," Carly explained and typed it in the search bar.

* * *

"This is a Dining Match," The woman from the Dress-Off Match announced. Freddie and a guy were sitting at a table in the middle of the ring. "Fans brings the weapons." She motioned to the grandfather clock that had light-tubes on it, the table, chairs, and the ceramic plates and bowls.

"Ouch," Carly winced, seeing the grandfather clock. She paused the video.

"We don't know if Fredface will get thrown into it," Sam said. She faintly remembered that Freddie had bruised and cut ribs for a while. In fact, she didn't know what caused his ribs to be bruised or cut. "I think."

"That doesn't make me worry less," Carly said. She wasn't sure if she approved of Freddie doing this or not. She wasn't sure how No Limit would handle it if Sam joined.

"Anyway, I'm playing the video." Carly said and played the video to watch.

The bell dinged and the guy that's Freddie's opponent smashed a pie in Freddie's face, sending him toppling to the mat.

"What a waste of food," Sam said.

Freddie walked in and noticed the monitor of him getting hit with a chair. "What's going on?"

He wasn't scared or nervous at all. He did fight against the guy who had taken the name 'The Butcher.'

"We were just wondering why you kept this from us," Carly said, motioning to the monitor. He looked at the video where he hit 'The Butcher' with a plate.

Freddie cringed, now the cat's out of the bag; how was he going to explain? Where should he start anyway? If he ran out, does he have a good chance of making it to the lobby, and hide behind Lewbert?

"For one, you'll tell me that it'll be dangerous." Freddie said to Carly, and looked at Sam. "Second, I'm pretty sure that you would try to join and possibly break everyone's bones if you do join."

They looked at the monitor where 'The Butcher' had thrown Freddie, ribs first, right into the grandfather clock, breaking the light tubes. Freddie grabbed at his ribs, remembering that.

* * *

A/N: Carly and Sam finally find out. I think this is too early, but I'm not sure. It feels just right to me.

Thank you for taking the time to review, follow, and favorite.


	4. Chapter 4

"This shit _is_ dangerous," Carly scolded. Freddie was surprised and Sam just gaped.

Things must be very serious if Carly started cussing.

"Some of the things are more dangerous than others," Freddie countered.

"How so?" Carly asked.

"There's the Barbed-Wire Ticking Bomb Death Round." Freddie rattled off, "The Mud Fighting Match. The Dog Collar Match, the…"

Carly looked confused, "Dog Collar Match?" She wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"Yeah," Freddie said and rubbed his neck. "There's War, Tangled Wire, Drunken Death Round, the Nightmare Cage…"

"Nightmare Cage? What's that?" Sam asked.

"Here, I'll show you." Freddie said and went to the computer. He typed it in and scrolled through a few videos. He found one and played it.

The two girls turned to the monitor at the video of the sixty-foot high steel cage. Jack was on top of the cage holding a kendo stick and Jonathan was on top of the Cage.

"He climbed all the way up that?" Carly asked surprised.

"Yeah," Freddie said.

Jack and Jonathan were punching each other. Jack in turn used the stick and somehow flipped Jonathan onto the cage. Jack fell down on the cage and that area dented.

Sam's first thought was, _what the fuck is he doing?_

Jonathan got up and went to the edge. He started climbing down, but Jack apparently was having none of it. He started to climb down and was next to Jonathan.

Jack smashed Jonathan's face in the cage, causing Jonathan to almost fall down. He held onto the cage and slammed Jack's face into the cage. Jack almost fell and smashed Jonathan's face back in the cage. They both fell down.

The both of them fell down into a table of barbed-wire and a sheet of glass.

Carly gasped and Sam's eyes widened. Now she wasn't sure if she wanted to join. Some part did and the other part didn't.

"Oh, you should see the girls fight." Freddie said and waggled his eyebrows playfully. He typed in something in the computer and found one of the Tangled Wire Matches. It involved a girl named Kelly who goes by Cherry or Lady of Flames and another girl named Judy who goes by Rain-Dancer, for reasons Freddie didn't know.

The video started right as the two girls grabbed onto each other. There were two fences hanging on the sides of the ring that had barbed-wire on it and on one side of the ring had plywood with barbed-wire on it.

"Okay, what's up with this place and barbed-wire?" Sam demanded.

Freddie said in the most dead-panned tone, "They love to torture us."

They looked back at the video as the two girls punched, slapped, and scratched each other. Cherry had flipped Rain-Dancer into a chain-link fence.

It wasn't much of a problem because they were wearing tank-tops and short-shorts.

"Even the girls go into that?" Carly asked shocked.

"Yeah," Freddie said. "Oh, there's a part where Cherry brings out a sheet of glass." He forwarded it to the part with the glass. Rain-Dancer was the one that threw Cherry into the glass.

"Damn," Sam said.

Freddie couldn't believe that Jack agreed to do a Tangled Wire Match. That is, if Eric would let him. Freddie fast-forwarded it to the part where Cherry threw Rain-Dancer over the top rope onto the plywood. Cherry threw herself over the rope onto Rain-Dancer.

"Wait. You said War, what's that?" Carly asked.

Freddie typed it in and found the recent video of last year's War. He played the video and fast-forwarded it to the part where Mike throws Jack out of the ring, onto the ground, which was covered with glass, thumb-tacks, and sprinkles.

"Sprinkles?" Sam asked, incredulously.

"They hurt like hell," Freddie said. "I know from experience."

"You see. This crap is dangerous. You're getting thrown off a sixty-foot cage, barbed-wire, glass, sprinkles, and other shit. You can get killed," Carly said.

Freddie winced, "I know. My dad died after he did the Nightmare Cage." Carly gasped and Sam's eyes winded. "We don't know what caused it. We think he hit his head on something, or popped a heart vessel or both."

"I'm…" Carly trailed off. She didn't want to say 'sorry' because that won't bring back Freddie's father back to life. Plus she didn't know Freddie's father.

It didn't hurt less thinking that he was going in, with the same dangers that killed his dad. But despite Carly's worries, he was still going to fight. He loved the thrill of it, but he did hate waking up in pain. "Carly, even if it is dangerous. I'm still going to fight. We could quit any time, but I'm still doing it."

"You're doing this because of your dad, right? He used to fight in No Limit, but he…passed on. So you're trying to get closer to him right?" Carly asked.

"Fighting is in my blood. My blood is in No Limit. Sort of," Freddie said.

"If you're doing this to get closer to your dad, that's unhealthy," Carly scolded.

"I have friends in there. The audience there loves me. I can't quit," Freddie said. "I'm still going to continue to fight."

* * *

"Hey Fredhead," Sam called to Freddie the next day.

Freddie sighed and turned around, "What?"

"About this No Limit thing, anyone can join, right?" Sam asked. "It's not an exclusive thing?"

Freddie's first thought was, _oh shit._ "No it's not. Thirteen and up can join. The maximum limit is forty."

"Whoa, thirteen?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Yeah, they don't the barbed-wire, glass, and all that shit, things. We don't want to hurt them to bad. Until they hit sixteen, and all bets are off. They have three years of experience, so…" Freddie explained.

He figured that Sam was going to join. But all the girls in the locker room are vicious. They'd probably tear her to shreds. Probably. But he wasn't sure if Sam fought since childhood and had year of experience under her belt.

"What about the newbies?" Sam asked. "What about them?"

"Well, they're usually placed with the other kids their age that recently joined. They toil around in Training, to you know build up. Usually they're dropped because some don't cut out. Some actually make it, like: Hannah, Jonathan, Emily, Clarissa, Mike, Michelle…" He explained and trailed off.

"Alright I get it. Where's the address?" Sam asked, already itching for a fight. She really wanted to throw people into things.

"You got to let your parents agree to it. It could take months of toiling around in Training. You'll be forced to fight the other people that made it," Freddie explained. He wrote the address on a piece of paper and handed it to Sam.

"That's Fredass," Sam said and left him alone in the hallway.

Freddie wasn't sure if Sam could make it. They could call her to dangerous, but then again The Butcher was dangerous too. So are the girls in the locker room.

_Sam could handle herself,_ Freddie thought and walked off to find Jack.

* * *

A/N: More information on No Limit. Yay!

So Sam is thinking about joining No Limit. We have to see how she will fare.

Thank you for your reviews, favorites, and follows. You guys are awesome.


	5. Chapter 5

After school, Jack, Freddie, and Kim were at the Groovy Smoothie. Freddie had no luck finding Jack at school. Apparently Jack didn't want to be found.

"My contract is expiring," Jack said to Freddie and Kim. He looked up from his flashcards. In the morning he had received the text message from Eric.

"Sign that thing," Freddie ordered. He didn't want to give his friend a cruel send-off.

"Yeah," Kim said. "We're kicking ass as Chemical Reaction."

"The thing is, War Zone is asking for me. They found out that my contract is expiring and asked me to join them," Jack said.

War Zone wasn't No Limit's competitor, they sometimes send their fighters to No Limit, and some of No Limit's fighters go over there. For kicks, sometimes No Limit and War Zone have their fighters compete.

Freddie wasn't sure what to say; War Zone asking for somebody from No Limit to join them? That means that somebody must know how to kick serious ass if War Zone wants them. That's impressive.

"If you want to join War Zone, go ahead," Kim said. She would miss Jack if he did.

"I don't know. Half of me wants to join, but the other half of me doesn't," Jack said. "We got our gear and that'll be wasting money." He wasn't sure what to do. He enjoys spending time with Mike, but if he does go, they won't see each other anymore; perhaps rarely.

"Mike knows about this, right?" Freddie asked.

"He won't know." Jack said, "Because he's not going to find out." Jack wanted to decide on his own. It's not like they were ever going to get together anyway. That kind of hurt, thinking about it.

Kim hesitated, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yeah," Jack said. "It's my decision to join War Zone or stay at No Limit."

"I don't think Mike will like that." Freddie said, mostly to himself.

"He's not going to know." Jack repeated, more annoyed.

"The truth will come out," Kim said. Someway, somehow, Mike will find out.

"Did you tell Mike about the Tangled Wire Match?" Freddie asked.

"No. He doesn't have to know everything about what I'm going to do," Jack countered and looked at his flashcards to memorize his 'rebuttal' that he was going to give at Mock Trial.

Mike was his friend, nothing more, nothing less. Mike knew how Jack felt about him and let him down gently. It didn't hurt any less knowing that Mike was dating Judy. Jack was sure that some small part of him only joined Tangled Wire was to spite him, since for some reason Mike had 'forbidden' him to do it.

Mike can't tell him what he can and can't do. He was still going to do it anyway. Jack quickly wiped away the tears and focused on his flashcards. He wasn't going to cry over someone that doesn't like him back. He should be stronger than that. He has to be. Besides he has more important things to focus on than some boy.

* * *

"I'm worried about him," Kim said to Freddie as they left the Groovy Smoothie.

"That he might go to War Zone?" Freddie asked.

Kim nodded, "That and he hasn't sign his contract yet. He will get a cruel send-off like they had given Curtis by the hands of Madam Steel."

Freddie and Kim shuddered at the same time. That match involved the Nightmare Cage, beer bottles, and lead pipes. It was really bloody for the eighteen years olds. There's some blood in the ring left behind from that match.

"Hopefully it's not that _cruel_," Freddie insisted.

Madam Steel would rip into Sam, if she was sixteen again or if Sam was eighteen.

"Hopefully," Kim said. She was worried. What if it's worse than that? When you're at No Limit, you always ask yourself 'what if.'

"He'll be fine," Freddie said. "I hope."

He hadn't seen Sam at all at school after he had given her the address. He figured that she had ditched school to try and sign up to join No Limit. He wondered if she actually read the contract or if she just signed it right then and there. He decided that Sam would do alright and was smart, okay street-smart. She should know to always read a contract.

* * *

"Hey Frednuts," Sam called to him.

_Frednuts?_ Freddie thought confused. He turned to Sam and braced himself for the slap or punch that…never came?

"What?" Freddie asked.

"So, I got in. Now I am in Training," Sam said and pointed at Freddie, like the monkey from Family Lady.

_Why is she pointing at me?_ Freddie thought.

"When I'm done with Training, you're going down," Sam threatened and pointed to the ground. She walked away and Freddie blinked.

"At least she didn't say that she's going to crush you," Jack said appearing behind Freddie.

Freddie looked at his friend, "When are you going to sign your contract?"

"I've got plenty of time. It'll expire next week," Jack said, shrugging it off. He wanted to make it seem like he was really busy, even though he wasn't.

"Next week? Dude, sign that thing," Freddie asked. "Mike will find out, along with the Tangled Wire Match."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Why should he care about which matches I should be in? He should be worried about Judy. He's dating her." It kind of hurt saying that out loud, but he shoved the hurt down. He had to get over his pathetic crush on Mike.

Freddie noticed at Jack's eyes were red-rimmed; he looked tired, and was a little pale. Freddie was suddenly worried. "Are you okay?" He reached up to feel Jack's forehead.

Jack slapped Freddie's hand away. "It's just allergies. I'll be fine. It'll pass. We've got four days till Friday."

Freddie wasn't sure if it was allergies. He decided to let it slide, for now. "Hey, Sam is now in Training for No Limit."

"Whoop-de-fucking-doo. I don't care." Jack replied and walked to the classroom for his Mock Trial meeting.

Freddie arched an eyebrow and walked to his next class. He wasn't sure if it was allergies. It might be a cold, but he wasn't sure. He hoped that Jack know what he was doing by not telling Mike about the contract and match.

* * *

A/N: Mock Trial is a club at my school. It involves a real courtroom, real judge, and fake court cases. The members pretend to be witnesses, lawyers, district attorneys, and I think a criminal too. I'm not sure. I'm not in it.

Family Lady is a gender-flip version of Family Guy.

Thanks for the follows and favorites.


	6. Chapter 6

On Friday, Freddie and Jack were in their locker room at No Limit.

"Are you okay?" Freddie asked Jack. Jack looked up from the locker room bench and gave him a look. Jack's nose was red.

"It's just allergies," Jack said. He shrugged and stood up. He put the red shirt on and looked at it.

Freddie wasn't sure if he believed that. "Hey, let's go watch the people that are in Training." They had an hour to kill before the new-fighters leave before the actual matches start.

Jack looked at his friend, "Sure."

* * *

Jack, Freddie, and some others were in the audience watching the new fighters Train. Eric was taking notes on a clipboard and watching.

Sam was there, wearing red short-shorts, a black tank-top, and high-tops. She was hoping from foot-to-foot and looking ready for a fight.

"Okay, Naomi, you're up." Eric said and looked at the red-haired girl.

She rolled her shoulders back and got in the ring. Sam wasted no time, lunging for Naomi. Naomi however seemed to have anticipated that and stepped out of the way. Naomi elbowed Sam in the back and she stumbled a little. Sam tackled Naomi and they started trading blows.

Naomi managed to push Sam off of her and kicked her. Sam swiped Naomi's legs out from under her and rolled on top of Naomi. She punched her and Naomi grabbed Sam's shoulders. Naomi used her knee to flip Sam onto the bottom rope. Sam flopped down and grabbed her neck from the impact.

__Wait till they bring out the barb-wire during your first actual match. __Freddie thought, __if she makes it.__

Naomi was winning. She grabbed Sam's shoulders, dug her knee in Sam's back, and dropped down. Naomi pinned her and the bell dinged.

"We have your winner, Naomi!" Eric announced and wrote something on the clipboard. Naomi ran and slid out of the ring, away from Sam's wrath. Two girls stood protectively in front of Naomi, making sure that Sam won't attack her. Four others were around the ring and could hold Sam back is she attacked.

"That was anticlimactic." A boy said from behind Freddie and Jack.

"It kind of was." Kelly said as she was looking at her nails. The fire nail polish was chipping. She needed to refresh it, before No Limit opens it doors. She stood up and looked at Jack, "Remember tomorrow. It's the Tangled Wire Match."

"I remember." Jack said and looked at Kelly. He gave a small smile.

"Take some cold medicine after No Limit. You need to get rid of that cold before it spreads. Like the flu that one month," Kelly said and they all shuddered. Kelly left and the others in the audience looked at each other.

"Mike is going to be pissed if he finds out that you're in the Tangled Wire Match." The boy said, as Jack and Freddie looked at him.

"He's not going to know until tomorrow during the match," Jack said. "Besides, why should he care?"

"Are you really that dumb?" The boy asked.

"I kicked Rosewood's ass at Mock Trial," Jack said.

"That's not…whatever," The boy said and left to go in the back.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

* * *

"Hey Jack. I was thinking—" Mike started to say to Jack. Jack had completely bypassed him, "Dude." Mike wasn't sure if he should be offended or not.

Okay, Jack did look distracted or deep in thought; for about a week. Jack rarely responded to his text messages, and if he did, texted him back two to three hours later. At which point Mike had forgotten what he texted him. Mike wasn't sure why he was bothered by this. He decided to go to Kim and Freddie; those two were Jack's friends.

He went to find Freddie or Kim, even though he didn't know them that well, like how he knew Jack.

Mike found Kim talking to Hannah.

"Hey Kim," Mike called and the two girls looked at him.

"What?" Kim asked, looking guarded.

"Is Jack okay? He's looking…I don't know…distracted lately," Mike said. He knew that Kim resented him, because he doesn't return Jack's feelings. Did he? That's the question that haunts him at night. Along with a billion other questions, like who named the colors and why.

"I don't know. I don't have to keep tabs on him all the time. God, why are you so damn clingy towards him?" Kim replied, venom creeping in her voice.

Mike backed up and away from her, "Jesus Christ. He's my friend and I'm worried about him." He walked away and went to find Freddie. At least Freddie's nicer to him than Kim.

"Damn girl. You don't have to bite his head off." Hannah scolded and Kim rolled her eyes.

Mike found Freddie and walked up to him. He hoped Freddie won't turn bitchy on him.

"Hey Freddie," Mike said and walked up to Freddie.

"What?" Freddie asked and grabbed a water bottle out of the ice chest.

"I don't know what's up with Jack. He barely talks to me," Mike said. He was aware of how he sounded whiny.

Freddie knew that Jack didn't want Mike to find out about the expiring contract and the Tangled Wire Match. He wasn't sure if Jack wanted Mike to find out about his 'allergies' which was probably a cold. "I think he's catching a cold. That's probably why."

"Well he didn't have to blow me off about it. God," Mike said and stormed to Jack's locker room. Freddie just rolled his eyes.

Before Mike could reach the locker room, Eric grabbed his employee's shoulders.

"Whoa there, War is going to start." Eric said and turned Mike around.

"But I got to ask Jack something," Mike said. He was aware that he was whining to his boss. It was embarrassing.

Eric looked down at his employee. "Are you really trying to bitch? To me?"

Mike was aware that some people were beginning to stare, "No."

"I'm sure that asking Jack to one of your school dances can wait." Eric said, "Now go stand by that curtain like everyone else. War is starting."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry that Carly had disappeared from this story. She'll return soon.

War will appear next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

"War! War!"

"Let's do this!"

"Fight! Fight!"

The audience chanted repeatedly.

Jack was among the other twenty-five sixteen-year-old fighters. He remembered Kelly stopping him and saying in his ear, "I've got your back," after he exited the locker room.

In this no alliances existed, not even for Chemical Reaction. It was every man or woman for themselves.

Apparently because Jack became Kelly's partner in the Tangled Wire Match, she had to repay him somehow. He guessed that helping him was her repayment. He guessed that after tomorrow night, they would go back to barely acknowledging each other's existence.

The bell dinged, and everyone was all over the Butcher; forcing him out of the ring before fighting each other. Freddie and Kim were trying to help each other fight off the others.

Jack and Kelly threw a boy named Alex out of the ring.

Mike, Natalie, and Adam were fighting the others. Mike just wasn't sure why Kelly was helping Jack. Did he miss the memo on fighting alongside people you barely know?

Someone apparently took the momentary distraction on trying to throw him out. Mike just shoved that guy over the top rope.

All of them moved around, trying to throw each other out of the ring.

There were punches, kicks, slaps, and shoves.

It seemed like the others decided to throw out Party Poison, Chemical Reaction, and Cherry. Get rid of the best, before trying to eliminate the others.

Kim was offended at that as her and Freddie tried to eliminate them. Everyone knows that the last three or four standing was the most exciting. She wanted to be one of those numbers, as she ended up in the corner getting punched repeatedly.

Kim pushed that girl off of her and that girl hit the ground.

It looked like Jack and Kelly were handling their own; until Kelly got eliminated and Jack had to eliminate the guy that threw Kelly over the rope.

For some reason, Mike felt a little happy that Kelly had gotten eliminated. It made Mike feel a little guilty for thinking that.

Jack ended up getting eliminated, somehow. It seemed like he had allowed himself to get thrown over the top rope.

There were now twelve people left.

* * *

Mike had gotten eliminated, leaving six people behind. Freddie and Kim were among them. Adam had gotten eliminated about three people ahead of Mike.

Freddie wasn't concerned; he and Kim would fight if they were the last two. He and Kim worked together trying to eliminate the other four people.

Freddie's adrenaline was dissipating, leaving him exhausted and feeling the pain. His left cheek felt warm and tender. It was from the punch that he had received from Judy. He hated that chick, hated her enough to throw her over the top rope. Okay, he didn't hate her.

Freddie went in to help Kim deal with the two dudes that were currently ganging up on her. Freddie tackled one and Kim had grabbed the other's guy arm.

She twisted it and brought a heel down on his back. The guy toppled to the ground, as Kim pinned the guy to the ground with her leg and used her other leg to pin the other arm down. She used her other arms to put the guy in a choke-hold. She called that move the Limb Lock.

Freddie managed to throw that guy over the ropes and now it just him and three others. He went to help Kim, who released the guy she held down. They threw him over and it was the four of them. Kim and Freddie looked at each other. They looked at the other two who decided to throw themselves over the rope, than deal with the two of them. Maybe next year.

"Holy shit!" The audience chanted repeatedly. "Holy shit!"

Kim and Freddie looked at each other. Kim kicked first and Freddie grabbed her leg. He punched, but Kim somehow dodged it. Kim used her other to leg to kick Freddie in the side. He stumbled and rebounded off the ropes. He used his arm to knock her to the canvas mat. It turned out to be a bad idea when Kim managed to sweep Freddie's legs out from under him. Kim punched him, not to hard, but hard enough to make Freddie's already throbbing cheek hurt more.

Freddie pushed her off and tried throwing her over the top rope. Kim grabbed the top rope and wrapped her legs around Freddie's neck, to pull him over. Kim kept her legs away from the ground. Freddie fell onto the barbed-wire and Kim rolled back into the ring. The bell dinged and the audience started cheering. Kim raised her hands in victory and the referees came out to clean after War and to start the next match.

* * *

"Hey Jack, how—" Freddie's question died off. Jack was asleep on the bench and using his sports bag as a pillow. He was currently channeling his mouth-breather side. His leather jacket was being used as a blanket.

Freddie rolled his eyes and looked at his friend. He seemed to have already taken a shower. He went to go take a shower.

* * *

Freddie had noticed that he had received a text message from Carly from five minutes ago.

**Where are you?**

Freddie replied with: _**At No Limit.**_

Carly's reply was: **Okay.**

Freddie went to go wake up Jack but received a text. **Sam's mad. Why?**

Freddie rolled his eyes and replied with: _**She lost her Trainer's match at No Limit.**_

He didn't get a reply. He guessed that Carly is going to talk to Sam about joining No Limit.

Freddie shook Jack awake. "Hey, there's going to be a Send-Off Match."

Jack made a weird sound and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and stood up. Freddie led him to the curtain where the Send-Off was going to take place. "Who won War?"

"Kim," Freddie answered.

"That's good," Jack said. He sounded happy and stuffed up.

There were two nineteen year olds in the ring. They were currently fighting it out. It seemed like the girl, Rose-Thorne was losing and the boy Mark was winning.

"I hope Rose-Thorne doesn't get a horrible send-off like Curtis did." There was Adam, standing behind them and they shuddered.

They went back to watching as Rose-Thorne rubbed Mark's face in the top rope and spun him into the corner. Mark ended up flipping over it. He landed on the corner, feet first and pushed Rose-Thorne's face in the buckle of the corner.

* * *

Someone picked up a box as the two nineteen year olds tried to catch their breath.

"Uh-oh, cinderblocks," Jack said and winced. This can not end well for Rose-Thorne; that is, if she's going face-first in those cinderblocks.

"This isn't as bad as the Madam Steel and Curtis Send-Off Match," Freddie said.

Mark smashed Rose-Thorne's face in the cinderblocks. The cinderblocks broke.

"That's not bad," Kim said.

The bell dinged.

"Thank you Rose-Thorne," The crowd chanted.

The doctors were immediately there and checked on Rose-Thorne to make sure she wasn't seriously hurt; or dead.

That wouldn't be good, even though the cinderblocks were made out of chalk.

* * *

A/N: I got a review asking when I'm going to kill someone off. Should I be concerned?

Also I got 'Let's do this!' and 'fight' from a song called War by Sick Puppies.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, in the evening Freddie and Carly were talking about the web-show. Sam was on the couch.

"I keep getting requests from the viewers to have Jack and that one guy from the Dress-Off Match to appear on the web-show," Carly said.

"That guy's name is Mike," Freddie said.

"Well, excuse me," Carly replied sarcastically.

Freddie rolled his eyes and placed the ice-pack back to his cheek. His cheek was bruised and it felt a little swollen. His mother had freaked out over it. "Why do they want Jack and Mike on iCarly anyway?"

"So they could answer questions, I guess," Carly said.

Freddie shrugged, "I don't know. I got to ask them about it. I think Kim would like to appear on there to give a girl's point-of-view."

"Oh. But don't we get a say on it? I mean, we don't want little kids to get the wrong ideas," Carly said. Maybe they could do their normal routine and then have another showing at the time little kids are in bed. She wasn't sure, but they still had time to plan.

Freddie sighed, "There's thirteen years old in No Limit. They don't do all the dangerous shit, like the Nightmare Cage, Death Rounds, and Barbed-Wire stuff. Eric is actually thinking of cutting the under sixteen kids."

"So, we're going to get Jack, Mike, and Kim on the show?" Sam asked. She rubbed her neck, "That rope hurt."

"Wait till your first match involving weapons," Freddie replied. He removed the ice-pack.

Sam looked at Freddie, "Were you in a lot of pain after your first weapons match?"

"All of us were," Freddie replied. He remembered that he was in so much pain that he had taken some pain killers.

Sam winced and looked thoughtful. Should she quit now? She didn't want to; she had found some place that lets you fight without getting in trouble. But she wasn't excepting for people to fight back and maybe she let her guard down, so that's why she lost. She wasn't sure.

"That's why you should quit," Carly said. "Why do you keep doing it? Someone still can get killed. Again," She mentally slapped herself for bringing up Freddie's dad.

"After that incident, they double-check everything to make sure you don't get killed," Freddie said. It didn't stop them from basically destroying their bodies anyway.

"Its still dangerous and people get hurt." Carly pointed out, "That barbed-wire, glass, thumbtacks, sprinkles, the plates, boards…all of that.

Freddie shrugged, "We all knew what we're getting into. Eric emphasized all the dangers that we're getting into. He gave us a chance to back out. He got our parents permission, emphasizing all the dangers we go through. Our parents let us join."

Carly wasn't reassured with that, "Its still hurting people. It's hurting you. Now that I know that you're in No Limit, I can now see how much pain you're in."

"Hey, what happened to that girl that took a face-plant in those cinderblocks?" Sam asked.

"You see!" Carly shouted at him.

Freddie knew Carly was worried; anger born of worry. "Those weren't real cinderblocks. Eric's not stupid."

"Then what were they?" Sam asked.

Freddie looked thoughtful, "I think it was chalk; or clay."

"What happened to her?" Sam asked. "Why was the audience thanking her?"

Freddie shrugged, "I don't know what happened to her. She may have gone to law school. She was getting thanked because she kept the audience entertained."

Carly wasn't sure if that reassuring.

"Most who gets Send-Offs sometimes return," Freddie said. He didn't want Jack to get a Send-Off like that, but he can return.

"Sometimes?" Carly asked.

"They move on to something different. They sometimes go to War Zone," Freddie said.

Sam's ears picked up on that, "War Zone? Why didn't you tell me there was a club called War Zone?"

Freddie would've replied with 'you didn't ask' but of course she wouldn't ask. She didn't know it existed. "You were bugging me about No Limit."

"How do you get in War Zone?" Sam asked. Fuck No Limit, War Zone sounded even more dangerous than No Limit.

"Sam!" Carly scolded, sounding horrified.

Freddie shrugged and started explaining. "I don't know. War Zone is a lot different from No Limit. I think it focuses on more athletics than No Limit." He wasn't sure how it works. "But they sometimes request people from No Limit. That happens rarely. Jack got requested to join War Zone."

"That must be a high honor," Sam mused.

"It is," Freddie said. He was happy for his friend, but if Jack wanted to join War Zone…

Carly was already looking up War Zone on the internet and Freddie looked at her.

Freddie looked at time on the clock. "I have to go," he walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Carly asked.

Freddie looked at her, "To the arena. We have two matches on Friday and Saturday."

"Damn," Sam said. "Sucks for you." She laughed and pointed at Freddie. She winced and covered her neck with the ice-pack.

"Just wait. Once you become a fighter, you'll have one match in two days too." Freddie said and smiled. He left the apartment.

* * *

Some part of Freddie knew it was wrong wanting to see someone's reaction, but he couldn't help it. He really wanted to see how Mike would react at the Tangled Wire fighters.

It was Kelly and Jack, against a guy that went by the name Jared and a girl that chose the name Moonlight Queen. Freddie was sure that her name was Brianna.

Freddie wasn't sure what was up with _that_ name. Moonlight Queen dressed in dark blue and silver. Freddie stood by the curtain with Kim and Jack. Jack looked uneasy and seemed to have gotten rid of his cold.

"Maybe this was a fucking stupid idea," Jack whispered.

"It was," Kim hissed at Jack.

It was all because Jack wanted to spite Mike. _Stupid Mike,_ Jack thought.

Kelly was talking to Jared and Moonlight Queen, while standing in the ring. It seemed like Jared and Moonlight Queen was mocking her for not finding a partner in time for the Tangled Wire match.

Jack felt his heart picked up speed. He looked at his red shorts and shirt. He hoped red hid pit stains. He was waiting for his cue.

Mike walked up with Adam and Natalie.

Natalie noticed Jack and how he seemed off. "Are you okay? Should we get you a trash-can or something?" Natalie grabbed his shoulder.

Jack composed himself, "No. I'm good."

Natalie eyed Jack, "I'm going to get some water." She went to the ice chest and grabbed a bottle of water. She returned and handed it to Jack.

Jack opened the water and took a quick drink.

"In fact," Kelly said. Jack looked back out at the curtain. There was barbed-wire everywhere, on a chain link fence that's around the three sides, and a card table. "I do have a partner." Jack started to feel his heart pound faster and adrenaline started coursing through his veins. "Come on out." Jack knew that it was his cue and walked out from behind the curtain. The audience cheered and he went to the ring.

Kim, Freddie, Adam, and Natalie had to restrain Mike, who looked surprised, then became pissed off. Adam wasn't sure why, but Mike looked sort of hurt, but mostly furious.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the small delay. I guess.

I'm not sure if this chapter has some drama in it, but I hope I did okay.

Happy Valentine's Day.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I guess Chapter 8 was filler. The main plot is Carly and Sam reacting to Freddie being in No Limit. Carly is worried and Sam wants to join. I had writer's block. I'm getting writer's block again. I honestly have no clue where this is going. I'm sure you don't know where it's going either.

* * *

Freddie was about to change his shirt to the red Chemical Reaction one, but then Mike barged in the locker room. Mike quickly closed the door and started ranting at Freddie.

"It's like he smashed my face in on the Cage," Mike ranted and Freddie threw his undershirt at his face.

"Mike, you're sort of my friend," Freddie said. "But please shut the hell up." Mike grabbed the undershirt and looked at Freddie. "Are you seriously bitching? To me?" Mike was about to protest but didn't say anything. "Look, Mike. Why are you getting pissed off about it? I mean for god's sake, he has to have matches."

"He can have matches. Just not the Tangled Wire one," Mike replied.

Freddie rolled his eyes, "Why are you against Tangled Wire?"

"I don't want him to get too hurt," Mike replied.

_War Zone wants him. He can handle Tangled Wire,_ Freddie wanted to say, but didn't. He said, "He did the Nightmare Cage. He can handle the Tangled Wire match."

Mike scowled, "Look how that happen." Freddie refrained from smashing Mike's head in Jack's locker. He sat on the bench. "How come he didn't tell me?"

Freddie awkwardly patted Mike's head. "If he did, you'll probably talk him out of it. Or get Eric to bar him from Tangled Wire."

"I'll never get Eric to bar him from Tangled Wire. I—" Mike said and trailed off. "He's my friend. I'll never do that, I just want him safe."

Freddie decided to not question it and looked at his clothes that he has to change into. He looked at Mike, "Do you mind?"

"Oh go ahead," Mike said and turned his back on Freddie. Freddie wasn't sure how to feel about that and changed into his clothes anyway.

"I'm going to look in on the Tangled Wire match. Want to watch?" Freddie asked and looked at Mike.

"I think I want to calm down because I'll start punching people," Mike said.

"You're going to hang out in here?" Freddie asked.

Mike nodded and Freddie went out the locker room.

* * *

Freddie helped Jack to the Doctor's Room as Kim helped Kelly.

"That was a really bad idea," Jack said. He looked at the blood on his upper-arm and felt the back of his shoulder. He looked at his fingers as they were covered in his blood. "It was still fun."

"I know," Kelly replied, holding her stomach. She had taken a baseball bat to the gut.

The girls went to one of the rooms and Freddie led Jack in one of the other rooms.

"Owe owe owe." Jack said as he sat on the examination bed.

Freddie looked at Jack as the doctor Jeffery went to Jack. "Why haven't you told Mike about your contract?"

Jack would've shrugged but Jeffery's hand held his shoulder. "I'll sign it when I'm good and ready."

"You better sign that thing before he finds out. You'll go through a lot of drama and that's not good," Jeffery stated. "Trust me. I didn't tell my ex-girlfriend that I was going to visit my father in Iowa until three days before I visited him. She broke up with me." Freddie and Jack looked at each other, and then back at Jeffery.

"Why would Mike be pissed at me?" Jack asked confused. "What? Would he stop being my friend if he found out?"

Freddie and Jeffery looked at each other. Freddie rolled his eyes and looked at Jack, as Jeffery cleaned up the wound on Jack's shoulder. "I'll be in the locker room."

Jack just nodded and Freddie went back to the locker room.

Mike was holding a shirt and smelled it. Freddie stared in disgust, "Dude. Why did you just smell Jack's shirt?"

"It smells good. By the way, your phone was making noise." Mike said and pointed at Freddie's sports bag. Freddie took his phone out and looked at Mike who sniffed the shirt again. Freddie grabbed Jack's shirt and put it in the bag. He stuck the bag in the locker and glared at Mike.

"Sorry." Mike said and looked dejected. Freddie looked at his phone. "Is he okay?"

"He's in the Doctor's Room," Freddie replied.

"Did he win?" Mike asked, a little curious.

Freddie nodded and smiled. "He kicked ass too. At least Kelly helped him though." He decided to throw in, "I think they could make a great couple." He held back from laughing at the look of horror on Mike's face. "I wonder if I could be the best man at their wedding. Perhaps Kim could be the bride's maid."

"How did it go from dating to marriage?" Mike asked.

Freddie decided to ignore that comment and said, "You know what? I'll go tell Jack to ask Kelly out on a date." He got up and went to the door. He ran out and Mike followed.

Freddie found Jack at the snack table. Kelly, Kim, Natalie, a girl named Daisy, Jared, Adam, and another boy named Denver.

Daisy was looking at her phone, "He friend-zoned me." Freddie and Mike weren't sure what was going on.

Jack held up his arm, "Let's have a moment of silence for our fellow sister that's in the friend-zone."

Kelly, Kim, Jared, and Denver held up their hands. Freddie did the same but Mike glared at him.

Freddie ran up and put his arm around Jack's shoulders. He was careful of Jack's shoulder, "Hey Jack. I was thinking that—"

Mike ran up and looked at Jack, "That Chemical Reaction can fight Party Poison as a mixed tag-team."

Jack wasn't sure what was going on at all. He felt that Freddie was going to ask him about something that was completely different. Jack pointed at Kim, Natalie, and Adam. "We have to consult with our teammates about that idea first."

Kim and Adam nodded in agreement.

"Then let's talk about it." Mike said and went to his friends. Natalie and Adam looked at each other confused. They looked at Freddie, who shrugged back.

Jack looked at Freddie, "Why is he being all fake-happy? It's kind of..."

Freddie shrugged, "I don't know." He knew the reason, but didn't want to say anything.

* * *

A/N: I still don't know where this story is going.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I am so sorry for the loads of characters that I dumped on you. Here's a list of characters for you to see who had been mentioned.

* * *

Characters that matter so far:

Kim/Adrianna Rose is Jack and Freddie's friend/tag-teammate.

Natalie/Veronica is Adam and Mike's friend/tag-teammate.

Kelly/Cherry/Lady of Flames is the girl that Jack helped.

Adam is Mike's and Natalie's friend.

Eric is their boss.

The others that have been mentioned:

Jared, Daisy, Jonathan, the Butcher, Naomi, Hannah, Alex, Rose-Thorne, Curtis, Madam Steel, Mark, Moonlight Queen/Brianna, Denver, and Judy/Rain Dancer don't really matter much.

* * *

"What was Mike's problem?" Kim asked Freddie. Jack was needed at home, so he left the Groovy Smoothie early. It left Freddie and Kim alone.

Freddie smiled at the memory, "I told Mike that I was going to suggest to Jack to date Kelly. He freaked out."

Kim looked at her smoothie, "Jack's a human being, not property. Mike doesn't own him."

Carly walked in the Groovy Smoothie with Sam. The two girls walked up to Freddie's table.

"Are we interrupting something?" Carly asked, looking at Kim and Freddie. She had a smile on her face.

"Not really," Kim said. "It was agreed on that we don't date teammates. It'll end in disaster if we break-up."

"Just friends, nothing else," Freddie agreed.

Sam and Carly sat at the table with them.

"So, who won the Tangled Wire match?" Carly asked.

"Jack and Kelly." Kim answered, smiling at the thought.

"Poor Jack and Kelly," Freddie replied. They didn't deserve to go through that pain just to win.

Carly winced, "Are they badly hurt?"

Kim shook her head, "They're fine."

Carly nodded and looked at the table. "Do you guys have to know how to fight? Or do they train you to fight?"

"You got to know a little bit of fighting, and you learn more as you get more well-known." Kim explained. "No Limit is great at teaching you self-defense." Carly seemed thoughtful about something.

"How long do I have to toil around in Training?" Sam demanded looking straight at Freddie and Kim, who shrugged.

"Weeks, or months," Kim stated.

Sam groaned and hit her head on the table, "Damn."

"Anyway, did you guys have any matches?" Carly asked, wincing. She couldn't believe that she was condoning this. She wanted her friends to have fun, but not destroying their bodies like this.

"Yeah, I fought Hannah and Kim fought Daisy. I won, but Kim lost," Freddie explained.

Kim scowled and crossed her arms, "Bitch cheated."

"How does one cheat on a singles match?" Sam asked.

"Using weapons on a no disqualifications match when the referee wasn't looking," Kim said.

Sam replied, "How does the referee get distracted?"

"Her friends try to enter the ring and the referee tells them to leave. It happens," Kim answered.

"It pisses people off," Freddie offered.

Sam nodded and Carly looked around Groovy Smoothie.

"So, what were you guys talking about before we walked in?" Carly asked.

"That's something that's between us." Kim said, "It's personal."

Carly frowned and looked around the Groovy Smoothie again. She wondered if she was the only one who noticed the tension. "Do fighters date other fighters?"

Kim nodded, "It happens. They marry other fighters. The fighters from No Limit date other fighters from War Zone. They date people that don't fight."

Freddie nodded in agreement.

Carly looked at Freddie. "When are you going to ask Jack and Mike to appear on our web show?"

Freddie groaned and face-palmed, "Sorry. I was busy. They were busy, I kind of forgot."

Carly scolded, "Freddie!"

Freddie snorted, "Carly."

Adam and Mike walked in. They went straight to their table. Mike went in between Kim and Freddie.

"Hey, have you seen Jack?" Mike asked.

Freddie and Kim looked at each other.

"Now you're getting clingy again," Kim said.

Mike huffed, "No I'm not. I'm curious."

Carly and Sam looked at each other. They felt like they were being left out.

Adam shifted his eyes, "You kind of are."

Freddie rubbed his head. "He said that his parents needed him home."

Mike looked at him, "I looked. He wasn't there." Adam rolled his eyes. "So, I was wondering if you had seen him around."

"He just told his us that he was going home because his parents need him," Kim explained.

"Have you tried calling him?" Freddie asked.

"Yes. He didn't answer," Mike said. "That was an hour ago. He hasn't called me back."

"Maybe it's because you're acting clingy towards this guy. God man, give him some room," Sam said.

Mike looked at Carly and then at Sam. He leaned towards Freddie. "Who are these people?"

"That's Carly and Sam." Freddie said as he pointed at the girls.

"Oh, okay," Mike said. He looked at Sam, "Anyway, I only called him once and he didn't answer."

"Maybe he's busy," Sam said. She really hated clingy people, since it just seems abusive and a major turn-off. It bothers her.

Mike seemed thoughtful, "Okay fine. I'll just ask him tomorrow." He left the Groovy Smoothie.

Kim and Freddie looked at Adam.

"What was that all about?" Freddie asked.

Adam shrugged, "I think he wanted to ask Jack if he asked out Kelly."

"He's jealous too? Wow, clingy and jealous. Not hot," Carly replied.

Adam shrugged, "I think he just worries about Jack way too much. I think he's not jealous. Mike is worried that Jack will like someone else, other than him. If that makes sense," Adam looked at the others.

"Jack's a human-being, not property or something to be possessed," Freddie said.

Adam shrugged, "I told him that. Mike said that he's not possessive."

"Cause that makes sense," Sam replied sarcastically.

Adam looked at Sam and Carly. "Who are you?"

Sam and Carly weren't sure if they should be offended or not.

They came to the conclusion that they weren't offended.

Freddie, Kim, and Adam looked at each other.

"Anyway, has Jack signed that contract yet?" Adam asked.

"No," Freddie and Kim answered at the same time. They looked at each other and then back at Adam.

"I don't want to see how that mess ends up when Mike finds out," Adam replied.

"I know the feeling." Freddie said and tried not to imagine it. "He bitched to me when he saw that Jack was in the Tangled Wire."

"Figures," Sam muttered.

* * *

A/N: I kind of got writer's block half-way through.


	11. Chapter 11

The next Saturday, they were at No Limit. Freddie noticed that Jack looked distracted.

"Are you okay? You look upset," Freddie asked Jack.

Jack shook his head, "No. I'm not okay. My parents are getting a divorce."

Freddie stared, "Oh my god. That's horrible."

Mike walked in the locker room. "What's horrible?"

Jack hesitated, "Yesterday, my parents told me that they were getting a divorce."

Mike walked over to Jack and hugged him. Jack looked confused and hugged him back. He released Mike and went to his sports bag.

There was a knock on the locker room.

"Guys, Jack has to go to Eric's office." A female said and Jack looked scared.

"I didn't do anything." Jack said and held up his hands. He left the locker room and Mike went to Jack's sports bag.

Freddie grabbed it and pulled it away. "Don't be creepy."

"I wonder what Eric has to see Jack about," Mike said.

Freddie guessed that it had to do with Jack's expiring contract. Freddie shrugged, "I don't know really."

Mike looked at Freddie. "Why do I keep getting the feeling that you're hiding something from me? That's what my parents used to do before I found that they were never married, my mom is a lesbian, and my parents had drunk sex when they were at a party."

Freddie looked surprised, "Your mother's a lesbian."

Mike glared at him. "That's the part that you bumped up on?"

"No," Freddie sighed and sat on the bench.

"What aren't you telling me?" Mike demanded.

Freddie hoped Mike didn't get pissed off. "Jack's contract expires tomorrow."

Mike was too surprised to be angry. "What?"

"Jack didn't want to tell you about the expiring because…" Freddie trailed off. Actually he didn't know why.

Mike looked at Freddie, "Because…"

Freddie shrugged, "I'm just guessing here. I think it's because he has a crush on you," Freddie noticed how Mike's cheeks reddened slightly. "Dude, you're so deep in on that crush that you have on Jack."

Mike crossed his arms, "I do not."

Freddie scoffed, "Yeah right. I'm sure he doesn't want you to affect his decision."

"Why would I affect his decision?" Mike asked. He was beginning to feel like an idiot.

"War Zone is asking for him," Freddie said. "Jack's not sure if he wants to join them."

Mike placed his hands on his head, "God. What else is he hiding from me?"

Freddie shrugged, "Beats me. Not even I know."

Mike looked at Freddie. "I'm not like that. If he wants to join War Zone, he can. It's his choice. Not mine."

"Good. Tell him that," Freddie said.

"How come he believes that I will affect his decision?" Mike asked.

Freddie shrugged, "I don't know. Ask him." He grabbed his sports bag and looked at Mike. "Do you mind?"

Mike turned around, "I don't know why he didn't tell me. I'm a nice person."

Freddie wasn't sure how to respond to that. "Yeah, you're a nice person."

"No need to be sarcastic," Mike replied. "I still don't know why Jack thinks I'll affect his decision."

Freddie just smiled at him. "Dude, you so have a crush on him."

"I don't have a crush on him." Mike denied, as his cheeks turned red.

Jack walked in and looked at Mike. "You have a crush on some guy?"

"No," Mike denied again.

Jack ignored that, "Is it Jared?" Mike looked at Jack. "I'm not going to lie; Jared is a decent looking dude. To bad he's dating Hannah."

Mike glared at him, "Not him."

Jack just rolled his eyes. "Okay, that's the last time I ever talk to you about it." He went to his sports bag and looked at Freddie. "Did you move this?"

"Yeah," Freddie answered.

Jack looked at Freddie and dragged out, "Okay…"

Mike looked at Freddie. "Please be a moose and leave the locker room."

"A moose?" Freddie asked and left the locker room anyway.

Mike looked at Jack, who was just in his undershirt. Mike was aware that he may have drooled a little, "Jack."

"Should I be a bear and leave the locker room to?" Jack asked.

"No," Mike replied.

Jack looked at Mike, "A jack-rabbit then?"

Mike scowled, "No."

Jack looked thoughtful, "A horse?"

"When were you going to tell me about your expiring contract?" Mike demanded.

Jack lowered the Chemical Reaction shirt and looked at Mike. "What?"

"Also, when were you going to tell me that War Zone is asking for you?" Mike asked.

Jack shrugged, "I don't know. I guess that I didn't want you to worry."

"That's a pretty stupid lie," Mike said and stood up. He walked over to Jack.

"I don't know why, okay? I swear. I didn't want you to worry. I don't know," Jack replied.

Mike walked forwards as Jack backed up. Mike studied Jack's face. "Are you lying to me?"

"No," Jack said and turned his head to the side. "You're making me nervous."

"I make you nervous?" Mike asked, amused. "Yet, you're okay with climbing up the Nightmare Cage and doing Tangled Wire? That doesn't make you nervous?"

"You know I have a crush on you," Jack explained and winced. Mike just smiled at Jack. "You know you hold some sort of power over me. I don't want you telling me to stay at No Limit, instead of going to War Zone. I would probably stay if you did."

"Do I make you nervous?" Mike replied and backed Jack up in the wall. Mike noticed that Goosebumps had formed on Jack's arms. He reached over and touched the vertical scar that was on Jack's upper arm. He followed the line with his finger. "Why do I make you nervous?"

"You're taller than me," Jack replied. He was shivering.

Mike arched an eyebrow. "I make you nervous, because I'm taller than you?" Jack nodded. Mike placed his hand on Jack's shoulder and Jack shivered. "Are you sure you're nervous because I'm taller than you?" Jack nodded. "If I get closer to you like this…" Mike got closer to Jack and smiled. "Would you get more nervous?"

Jack nodded, "Can you please back up?"

"No," Mike said and touched Jack's face.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, looking unsure about what's going on.

"This," Mike said and kissed Jack, who kissed him back.

* * *

A/N: This was not how I planned the ending of this chapter.

Originally Mike was supposed to call Freddie, 'Deer' but I decided against it. I think I made the right choice.


	12. Chapter 12

Freddie didn't hear Jack and Mike talking anymore. He didn't want to go see what was going on, but he wanted to see if Mike killed Jack or seriously injured him. But if Mike did, wouldn't he run out screaming or something?

Freddie went to the door and hesitated. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to tell him to come in. He didn't know what to do. He decided to brave the locker room and walked in.

His eyes landed straight on the two boys kissing.

Jack was holding onto Mike's shirt as Mike held onto Jack's shoulders. Jack was against the wall.

Freddie cleared his throat and the two sprang apart. Freddie just looked at the two and went to his sports bag. He grabbed his shorts and looked back at them.

The two just looked at Freddie as he changed into his shorts and shoes. Freddie looked at the two and pointed at Mike. "I knew it!" Freddie left the locker room and Jack looked confused.

"What did he know?" Jack asked confused. Mike just grabbed his shoulder.

"I guess he knows that I like you too," Mike replied. "I just didn't know it at the time."

"What about Judy? Everyone thinks you're dating her," Jack said. He went to his sports bag and put his shirt on.

Mike was even more confused. "No, I'm not. I knew her when we were in elementary school."

Jack smiled, "That's cute."

"I think she's interested in girls anyway," Mike replied.

Jack shrugged, "That's nice."

Mike shrugged, "About your parents…divorce. What are you going to do?"

Jack looked uncomfortable. "My dad wants to take me back to New Orleans, but my mom wants me to stay here, so I can continue coming to No Limit."

Mike knew that he should let Jack decide. Mike wanted Jack to stay so they can continue their…whatever it is they have. Mike also didn't want to hold Jack back and make him regret staying.

Mike decided to voice his opinion. "You should do whatever feels right. You can go back to New Orleans or you can stay. It's your choice. I have no say in the matter."

Jack looked at Mike, "Thanks."

"Are you parents arguing?" Mike asked, wanting to change the subject.

Jack shook his head. "They just don't…love each other anymore."

"Shit happens," Mike replied. "I have to go." He stood up.

"Bye." Jack replied, not looking up from putting his things in the sports bag. Mike walked over to Jack and placed his hand on his shoulder. Jack looked up and Mike kissed him again.

"Bye." Mike said and left the locker room.

* * *

"You're from New Orleans?" Freddie asked Jack.

"How is that shocking?" Jack asked. "I don't act like it?"

Freddie looked at Jack and shook his head. "No. It was never mentioned before."

Jack looked confused and didn't say anything. "It's not as if I like talking about it."

Freddie shrugged, "Hey. It's no one's business to know anyway. How old were you when you moved here anyway?"

Jack looked thoughtful, "When I was ten."

"Do you like it here?" Freddie asked.

Jack stared, "At least Fifty Shades of Grey doesn't take place in New Orleans."

Freddie cringed. "Okay, good point." Freddie decided to change topics before Jack gets homesick. "Are you and Mike dating?"

Jack shrugged, "I don't know. He kissed me twice."

"I thought he was dating Judy," Freddie replied.

"It turns out that they're not dating. He knew Judy when they were in elementary school. She might be into girls," Jack explained.

Freddie arched an eyebrow, "Okay." He wasn't sure what to say to that. He decided to change topics. "Did you sign your contract yet? Or are you going for a Send-Off?"

"Yeah I did. Eric got a new cage called No Escape," Jack said.

"That explains the other steel cage," Freddie said. He looked at the cage that was above suspended above the ring.

It actually looked more like a dome instead of a cage. It looked to be a lot bigger than the Nightmare Cage and the top part looked to be made of glass.

Mike appeared and looked at the No Escape cage. He cringed, "That's No Escape?"

"Yeah, and I'm going to be the one to test it out." Jack said and Mike winced.

"With who?" Mike asked, curious.

"Against Denver," Jack said and smiled.

Mike winced and looked at Jack. "Well, good luck." He smiled and patted Jack on the shoulder. He walked away.

"Was that weird to you?" Jack asked, confused.

Freddie shook his head. "No. He's wishing you luck."

Jack just shrugged. "What did you mean by saying 'I knew it'?"

"I knew that Mike likes you, but he didn't," Freddie said.

Jack nodded and looked at his shirt. "No Escape, more or less scary than Nightmare Cage."

Freddie gave Jack a roll of white wrist tape and started wrapping his left hand. "So, Carly are wondering if you and Mike could appear on the web-show."

Jack looked at Freddie, "I'll think about it. You have to ask Mike about that."

* * *

Mike stood by watching the No Escape cage as it lowered over the ring. Jack and Denver stood in there, looking up.

"Why does he do this?" Mike asked.

"He probably has some serious thrill issues," Freddie said.

"Or he likes scaring you," Kim stated.

"I don't see a fuck to give." Adam said, giving a fake wide smile.

They looked at Adam, who shrugged.

The bell dinged and the audience started cheering as the two boys started fighting. Denver shoved Jack into the wall and the Maxi-Glass wall shook. He went to the ring and looked under it for a weapon.

"They got rid of the weapons?" Kim asked confused.

"Yeah, I guess." Freddie replied. "They have walls, the ring, and the ropes. They could use that."

Kim's eye twitched when Jack tripped Denver and his head hit the bottom rope.

"Owe," Mike replied cringing. "Why does he like these types of matches again?"

"Thrill issues," Kim replied.

Freddie looked at Mike, "Hey, my friend wants to know wants to know if you could appear on her web-show?"

Mike looked at Freddie, confused. "I'll think about it."

* * *

A/N: I got writer's block halfway through.

Maxi-Glass was mentioned in iPsycho, just saying. I remembered it was either plexi-glass or maxi-glass and I looked it up.


	13. Chapter 13

The No Escape Match won by a landslide as it was obvious who was going to win. The person who won was Denver.

Jack didn't care that he lost and he was happy that he got the hell out of that cage. He was distracted, to be honest. His parents sprung on him the fact that they were getting a divorce, his crush turned something kind of distracted him, and the thought of moving back to New Orleans or staying, had taken over his mind. He defended himself as best as he could, but he still lost.

Now he was in the locker room, with Mike again.

"You lost," Mike said. He was glad that Jack tried; that was all he can say.

Jack shrugged as he removed the wrist tape. His wrist felt like it was pulsing and winced when the tape was removed. "I'm sorry." He wasn't sure why he was apologizing.

Mike was at his side and touched his wrist gently. Jack winced and Mike frowned, concerned. "I think you bruised your wrist. I'll be right back. I'm going to ask the doctor for ice." Mike went to the door, nearly crashing into Freddie, "Sorry." He left the room and Freddie looked at Jack.

"Did you scare him off?" Freddie asked.

"No," Jack replied. "He just went to get ice."

"For what?" Freddie asked, confused.

Jack helped up his wrist, "I bruised my wrist."

Freddie walked over and looked at the developing bruise. He touched the bruise and Jack pulled his wrist away. "You popped a blood vessel."

Jack looked at the bruise. "Obviously, you get bruises by breaking tiny blood vessels."

Freddie scowled, "Smart-ass."

"Dumb-ass," Jack replied.

Mike returned, holding a sandwich bag that has ice in it. "Here," He handed the bag to Jack.

Jack grabbed it, "Thanks." He pressed it to his wrist.

"You have to press it there for five minutes," Mike said. "I'll go now." He kissed Jack's cheek and left the locker room.

* * *

The next day, Freddie was walking to his locker at the school.

"Hey Freddie," Carly said. Freddie turned around and looked at his friend.

"What?" Freddie replied. Sam wasn't anywhere. He didn't know where she was at.

"Does Kim go to a different school?" Carly asked.

"Yeah. She goes to that private school," Freddie replied. "Why?"

"I was wondering if she can teach me self-defense," Carly said.

Freddie looked at Carly confused. "Why can't you ask Sam to teach you?"

"I tried, but she was busy doing push-ups for Training," Carly explained. "Did Jack and Mike agree to appear on our web-show?"

Freddie nearly sighed in annoyance. "They said that they're going to think about it."

"Okay," Carly said. Freddie started walking down the hallway to his locker. Carly followed. "Can you ask Kim for me?"

Freddie nodded, "Sure." They walked to his locker, but Jack was waiting there.

Carly noticed the bruise on Jack's wrist. "Oh my god, what happened?"

Jack looked at the bruise on his wrist, "I popped a blood vessel."

"I was wondering if you could appear on my web-show," Carly replied.

Jack looked at Freddie confused and then back at Carly. "I have things to do at the moment."

"Well, we have a slot that's open for you and Mike," Carly replied.

Jack looked at back at Freddie confused, then back at Carly. "How come you didn't invite Kim to do it?"

"It was a request. The person wanted you both, because of the Dress-Off Match," Carly explained.

Jack winced and looked at Freddie. "I try to forget about that."

"You wore clothes underneath that thing," Freddie pointed out.

"Still," Jack replied. He didn't know why he agreed to do the Dress-Off Match with Mike. "Some people have trouble taking me seriously after that."

"I'm going to go now. Don't forget Freddie," Carly said. She left the two boys alone.

Freddie looked at Jack and looked to make sure no one was around to hear. "Are you and Mike, you know dating?"

Jack shrugged, "I don't know." He looked to make sure no one was around. "He kissed me three times."

Freddie decided that he wanted to change topics. "Are you going to appear on the web-show?"

"If we do, what are we going to do? Are we going to play with those Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots?" Jack asked, with a smile.

Freddie didn't know how to respond to that comment. "We'll figure something out."

* * *

After school, Jack, Freddie, and Kim met up in the Groovy Smoothie.

"Carly wants to know if you can teach her self-defense," Freddie said to Kim.

Kim looked up from looking through her shoulder bag. It was purple checkered and looked like it had three coat-of-arms on it. She was wearing a white button-up shirt, a blue checkered skirt, knee-high socks, and a blue checkered tie.

She got in the private school with a scholarship.

Kim just looked at them, "Doesn't she have a friend to teach her?"

"Sam is busy training," Freddie replied.

Kim looked at Jack, "How about you?"

"I rather not talk about the Dress-Off Match. That was embarrassing," Jack replied.

Freddie and Kim looked at Jack.

"I meant," Kim said and leaned into Jack. She whispered, "Are you and Mike dating?"

"Why are people interested in my nonexistent love life?" Jack asked, uncomfortable. Mike kissed him three times. They haven't even discussed what they had or what they were yet.

They couldn't go out in public, or kiss in public, or hold hands in public, without the threat of getting insulted, beat up, or possibly killed. He couldn't come out as bisexual in No Limit, without the threat or thought of getting laid off, because no one wants to work with him anymore if they find out.

"Because you're," Kim leaned in and whispered, "Bi. You ought to have something interesting going down."

"I do not, unless you count my parents getting a divorce. Are you going to teach her self-defense?" Jack asked.

Kim looked down, "How are you not upset?"

"I'm a little upset, but I figured that it was going to happen eventually," Jack explained. He shrugged, "I just don't know who to live with."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I kind of want to finish this, but not rush through it.

I looked up what to do with popped blood vessels and it mentioned putting ice on it for five minutes.

My friend told me to mention Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots somewhere in the story. So, my friend, here you go.


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm Carly," the brunette said.

"And I'm Sam," the blonde said.

"And this is iCarly," The two said together.

"This is a slightly different web-show," Carly said. "We have brought out a couple of fighters from No Limit, on request. They agreed to answer questions."

Sam pressed the cheer button on the remote and the two boys came out from behind the wall.

"I'm Jack," the boy said.

"I'm Mike," the other side.

"You can submit questions by clicking the submit button that's under their names," Carly replied and sat down in the car prop with Sam.

A pinging came from the laptop and Freddie looked at it.

"This one is for Mike. The submitter is asking 'what is your favorite color?'" Freddie said and was confused.

Mike wasn't sure what to say. "It's orange. For some reason, the color makes me happy." Jack was a bit thoughtful about that.

Another pinging sound and Freddie looked at the laptop. "This one is for Jack. The submitter wants to know what annoys you the most."

Jack grimaced, "When I find my mom's bras in my clothes." Mike looked at Jack confused. "I share a locker room with Freddie. I remember last year, I pulled one of my mom's bras out of my bag. I think she does that one purpose."

Mike just stared him.

Another pinging sound and Freddie looked at the laptop. "This one is for Mike. Who is your favorite president?"

"Theodore Roosevelt. That guy won a knife fight with a panther and had a badger thrown at him. He kept it," Mike said.

Another pinging sound and Freddie looked at the laptop. "This one is for Mike again. What is your most embarrassing moment?"

"When I wore that dress for the Dress-Off Match," Mike said. "At least I wasn't the only one." He looked at Jack and back at camera.

"Can someone post an interesting question?" Sam shouted and they looked at her.

A pinging sound and Freddie looked at the laptop.

"This is for Jack. Have you ever drowned before?" Freddie said and looked confused.

"Three times actually," Jack said. Mike patted Jack on the shoulder.

Another pinging sound, Freddie looked, "This one is for Jack again. Have you ever got seriously injured in No Limit?"

"I haven't broken any bones and had gotten stitches. I guess that counts," Jack said.

Another pinging sound, "This one is for Mike, where were you born?"

Mike was confused, "In Las Vegas at a circus. My mom didn't know the due date and apparently I was born three days early."

Carly and Sam looked at each other, then back at the boys.

Another pinging sound, "This one is for Jack. Have seriously considered joining War?"

Jack winced and looked down. "I have. I would rather stay at No Limit since I signed the contract to stay here."

Another pinging sound and Freddie looked at the laptop. "This one is for both. It says…" Freddie trailed off and the two looked at him. "It says; I know you two are dating. When are you going to kiss?"

Jack and Mike were uncomfortable

More pinging sounds and Freddie looked at the comments. "They're all urging you two to kiss. Some of the comments _aren't_ so nice."

The two boys just stared at the camera.

* * *

"Well, I think that went well," Carly said.

"It didn't," Mike said. His arm was on the back of the couch.

Freddie was checking out the comments. "Some of these comments aren't really nice at all."

"I heard all those insults before," Jack said and shrugged.

"Are you two really dating? Or was that weird chick or dude, trying to force you to kiss?" Sam asked, interested. Jack and Mike looked at her.

"Why do you want to know?" Mike asked confused.

"Just curious," Sam asked.

Spencer walked in and looked at them. "Just saw the web-show. It was…interesting. Why did that one person think you two are dating?" Jack and Mike looked at Spencer, confused.

* * *

"Stop being a cream puff and punch harder than that," Kim said and Carly punched the pillow harder. "Better. If you want some creepy weird ass dude off of you, you need to punch harder than that."

Carly sighed and got back in the stance that Kim taught her. "About Jack and Mike…"

Kim frowned, "What about them?"

"Are they, you know, dating or something?" Carly blurted out, her face heated up. That was what bothered her for the night. They looked close, but not _close_ enough.

"That doesn't concern you," Kim replied. She held up the pillow, "Try again. This time punch it harder."

Carly punched the pillow, as hard as she could. It nearly flew backwards.

"Good try. Now you should do five push-ups. Not the girly ones," Kim said and Carly got on the floor. "Back straight. Don't let your stomach touch the ground." Carly did as she was told. "Down," Carly went down. "Your stomach touched the ground and back arched up."

* * *

The Nightmare Cage lowered over the ring. Carly wasn't sure why it was called the Nightmare Cage.

She wanted to cheer on her friends and bought tickets to the show. She had gotten front row seats with Spencer and Marissa.

Freddie, Kim, and Jack were supposed to go in the Cage. They were supposed to fight Judy, Denver, and Jared.

Carly wasn't sure what to feel about the Cage having no door and the cage being taller than it should be.

The bell dinged and the teams started going at it.

Freddie was fighting Denver and spun him around into the wall of the cage. Denver hit the cage wall and he stumbled back. Freddie ran over and jumped on Denver's back, sending them falling into the wall.

Carly clapped and smiled. The audience was cheering for their favorite fighter.

Jack was climbing the cage and jumped off, colliding into Jared. They hit the ring and Carly winced at the thud.

Kim was rubbing Judy's face on the top of the rope.

Carly noticed how Freddie looked truly happy being in the ring and how they all seemed to be having fun. The audience was cheering and going wild. It was exciting and entertaining.

Maybe No Limit wasn't as bad as Carly thought it was.

* * *

A/N: This is the last chapter. I don't want to drag it out longer than necessary.


End file.
